Wants and Fears
by Yaoi flame
Summary: Harry and Draco end up together and Harry's afraid of being touched since his cousins abused him.


There will be always thin line between love and hate

**Disclaimer: I own only idea.**

**Summary: Harry and Draco end up together and Harry's afraid of being touched since his cousins abused him.**

**Dedicated to animegurl088 who helped me with the idea. **

**Hope you'll enjoy.**

**Wants and fears**

**There will be always thin line between love and hate.**

Pale fingers are caressing one pale shoulder, sensitive to touch.

A pair of glasses are thrown somewhere in the darkness.

Moonlight is illuminating two silhouettes, curled up.

White sheets entangled.

Hogwarts is sound asleep.

Only two boys cannot do the same.

"Told you I'll be good to you." One voice is whispering into the ear of another boy,

tickling it with warm breath.

"I'm still confused." whispers Harry.

"I've been waiting this to happen for so long…"

"This is forbidden…"

"And that's exactly what we need…An excitement made by breaking the rules…"

"You're a hot shot, you know. I doubt this is going to work."

Draco is embracing Harry tighter.

It is so warm and nice…

It seems so safe…

"I won't ever let something bad happen to you, Harry."

"Bullshit!"

"Trust me…" Draco is burying his face into Harry's long pale neck. "I've never been so happy and fulfilled before…"

**Retrospection**

Harry had been having terrifying nightmares about his aunt and uncle and that fat and disgusting Dudley brat are abusing him.

His dreams every time so vivid.

That horrid circle was sealed every night he dreamed.

It was never ending.

Every night the same.

Memories…

'_Shadows of my past will never leave me.'_

Harry was wondering the dark empty corridors.

He was unable to sleep, so why bothering?

Aimless and desperate, tired of the same old story and his traumas, he just leaned against

one wall and knelt down.

His landed his glasses on the cold floor, burying his face into his hand.

He started crying.

He just couldn't take it anymore.

He cursed his damned destiny.

He didn't even want to be the chosen one.

And he couldn't put the memory of abusing aside.

He wanted, but couldn't forget his traumas.

Disability to be happy and to confess his emotions to one he was falling for.

He couldn't because his beloved was of the same kind like his cousins.

Some steps were approaching.

He could hear them clearly.

A dark silhouette stood before him, not moving.

Harry assumed it was Snape.

Great! His torturer is here. Now he was going to have another detention. How lovely!The silhouette knelt beside him.

A voice could be heard.

A young voice.

"Potter, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Harry raised his head.

"Malfoy? I could ask you the same question."

"Insomnia."

A long silence.

"What is wrong?"

"As if I would tell _you_."

"You look so…broken."

"Since when do you care how I look?!"

Harry stared blankly at the blond beside him.

"It's none of your business and would you please get lost?!"

But Draco did nothing.

"Are you crying?"

"You don't make the thing easier, do you?"

Draco whipped off one tear from Harry's pale face.

Harry jerked.

He was confused.

"I..." Draco was about to say something, but the words remained stuck into his throat.

Harry was staring at him, waiting for an explanation.

His heart was bumping in unequal rhythm.

Draco was about to wipe another one

Harry was about to tell him to fuck off, but couldn't.

"I need to talk to you about something. And I think this is a great opportunity for it. Alone, at last." Whispered Draco.

He was unhappy as well.

He was torn between two sides-the side of darkness and the side of light.

The only thing that was connecting him with the side of light was Harry.

Draco was in love with him.

And didn't know how to fight with it.

Didn't know what to do.

So he was acting he hated Harry.

But deep inside, he cared for him.

He lusted for him.

Harry had no energy to resist anything. So Draco took his silence as approval.

"I..." he sighed.

Harry just stared out through the window, moonlight revealing sorrow in his eyes.

But in lack of words, Draco turned to deeds.

Harry felt Draco was approaching him.

Draco's cheek gently rubbed Harry's.

Harry shivered.

He ran his fingers through Harry's dark hair.

Harry looked at Draco in confusion.

But he was unable to speak.

Draco kissed Harry's nose.

Then he kissed Harry's forhead.

He was gliding down Harry's sensitive neck with his long fingers.

He was looking him straight into his eyes.

"Tell me, Harry…" he started, "Have you ever been in love with somebody?"

Harry's breathing became faster.

He was fighting with fear, anger, emotions.

He was feared to be touched.

After all of the shit that that disgusting family did to him…

His childhood was scarred forever.

'_I died the night it all started.'_

"D-don't touch me!" he whispered frightened.

How could he trust him when he was enemy, just like his cousins?

Harry jumped up.

Draco stood in front of him.

"What are you afraid of?"

Draco was about to touch him again.

"You're just like all of them! You want to hurt me and…"

"N-no!" said Draco. "Who are they? Tell me!"

"You're the last person in the world whom I'd tell anything!" Harry started to cry again.

"I know I've been wrong…"

"How can I trust you when you did so many bad things to me?!" Harry wanted to run away, but Draco stopped him by grabbing him.

"This is the moment of truth I've been waiting for…for eternity…" whispered Draco. "Just calm down, Harry…I can explain…"

Harry became hysterical.

He was sobbing wildly and he got a headache.

They landed on the floor slowly, Draco strongly embracing Harry.

"It's not you I'm crying for…I…can't sleep, can't stop the nightmares…"

"Hush…Harry, I need to tell you something…"

Harry turned his head to look at Draco.

His face looked demonic in the moonlight.

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair again.

"I'm in love with you, Harry" he said gently.

"Why are you making fun of me? After all you have seen tonight? Haven't you any mercy?"

"I'll make your nightmares disappear…I'll make sure whoever made you miserable will pay. I'm not joking, I mean it…Just…don't ask, I can't explain..."

Draco leaned in to kiss Harry, but Harry jerked again.

"I can't…"

"Don't be afraid…Just give in…" Draco whispered seductively.

They've been already on their feet.

"I know a place where I can show you love…Just relax…" he massaged Harry's shoulders. "There is a bedroom in a tower…"

He kissed Harry. It was a small, shallow kiss, to encourage Harry.

At first Harry didn't respond.

But later on, the kiss deepened.

Draco slid his tongue into Harry's mouth gently, massaging the tongue of another.

And he woke up fire in Harry.

'_Just break the chains of fear…'_

Harry started to take him greedily.

They barely got to the tower.

They were alone-only them and mystical moonlight to witness the event.

They took their dresses quickly.

They groaned in impatience.

They fell on the bed.

Draco was kissing Harry's pale neck and then started nibbling it wildly while Harry was digging his nails into Draco's smooth skin.

And that was the bridge between good and evil.

Sex.

Harry desperately needed to be loved, to be touched…

…by one he loved and cared for.

The sheets were covered with blood of Draco's scratches all over his body and they smelled on sweat.

The scent was sweet.

The bed was warm of the streams of sperm that was flowing down their young pale bodies.

Their lust was satisfied…for some time.

**End of retrospection**

"We should go back…" whispers Harry. "This mustn't be discovered…"

"You're underrating magic, Harry."

"There are so many wizards in this school that are more powerful than us."

"Maybe we should be going" Draco surrenders. "But next Friday we'' meet here again, you must promise.

Harry just nods.

Draco kisses him, satisfied.

.


End file.
